


necessary planning

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao looks for some motivation to study from his overachieving ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	necessary planning

“Shin-chan, what’s the answer for number ten?” Takao looked up from the mess of books and papers he had spread across his bedroom floor to where Midorima reclined on his bed.

“Fool,” he replied without looking up from his book, “There’s no point if you don’t find the answer for yourself.”

Takao groaned and laid his head down onto the math textbook in front of him. “So mean! You’re so cruel, Shin-chan. Just because you’re done with all your work, you take  _my_  bed and relax while I suffer.”

“That’s why you’re no good, Takao. It’s your own fault for letting your desk get to this atrocious state.” He waved a taped hand at Takao’s desk, which was so covered in clothes, trading cards, and magazines that it would have taken Takao the entire afternoon to clear off enough space for his textbooks. “ I never slack off, even for a moment. This book covers material for the advanced classes I’m taking next semester.” Midorima lifted the thick hardcover up so Takao could get a better look. Takao’s expression grew serious and he raised himself up with his elbows on the bed. He looked from the book to Midorima’s face, back and forth, watching the scowl on Midorima’s face deepen.

“I wanna ask you something about this book, Shin-chan.”

“Ask then.”

“Do you ever have fun?”

“Takao!” Midorima finally set the book down and glared at Takao, who was still smiling up at Midorima with his chin resting in his hands.

“Sorry, sorry. But we’ve done enough work today, right? Move over, I wanna sit next to you.” Midorima grumbled that Takao hadn’t actually accomplished anything yet, but still inched closer to the window and set the book on the windowsill. Takao wasted no time in climbing up and leaning his head on Midorima’s shoulder.

“Shin-chan, I don’t feel great about this math exam.”

“Perhaps you should study then.”

“If I fail, will you still play basketball with me?”

“Your math scores have no bearing on your passwork, fool.” It was a kinder response than Takao had been expecting, and he decided to press his luck. He’d have plenty of time to regret everything he did today while he stared blankly at his math test tomorrow.

“If I fail, will you still be my best~friend~?

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

“So sweet, Shin-chan.” Takao noticed that Midorima’s attention was wandering back to the book waiting for him by the window. He’d managed to get his ace to recognize him on the court, but did he really still take a back seat to a book? That was the next goal then.

“Are you going to start studying soon?”

“Ten minutes.  I have, like, two more questions for you.”

“Five minutes. I want to finish this book today.”

Takao lifted his head from Midorima’s shoulder and got up to sit on his lap. He straddled his disgruntled partner and linked his arms around Midorima’s neck.

“Takao.” He growled and frowned, but ran his hands across Takao’s back anyway.

“Just five minutes! Anyway, next question. If I fail this math test, will you pedal the rickshaw tomorrow so I can cry in the back?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Ah, thought so,” Takao laughed and kissed Midorima on the cheek as a reward for his patience, “Okay, last one! If I fail, will you run away with me and get married?”

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, “Fool. Obviously we won’t get married until I graduate from medical school and establish myself as a doctor. You’ll decide what you want to do soon enough, and when we’re both working and can afford a house, we can go to America for a vacation and get married. Then we’ll have to come back here and announce it to our families, which I imagine – Takao. What are making that ridiculous face for? You look like a fish.”

Takao didn’t reply and instead studied Midorima’s face for any trace of a joke. As usual, he found none.  He shook his head and pulled himself away from Midorima and off the bed.

“Takao?”

“Ahh Shin-chan! I give up, I’m no match for you after all. I’ll study, okay? I’ll sit right here on the floor and study until my soul dies. And then I’ll pass math, I’ll pass everything, and we’ll get married. And then I won’t ever have to study again, and you can call me dear. You got that, Shin-chan?”

“I understand.” Midorima picked up his book and smiled at the frantic Takao, “I understand, so get to work, dear.”

 

 


End file.
